The present disclosure relates to an ink cartridge including an ink bag that stores ink and a case that stores the ink bag, and to an inkjet printer in which the ink cartridge can be removably inserted.
Generally, an inkjet printer (hereinafter simply referred to as a printer in some cases) has a structure in which an ink cartridge (hereinafter simply referred to as a cartridge in some cases) for supplying ink to a print head can be inserted into and removed from the printer. In general, the cartridge includes a flexible ink bag, a plug that is connected to the ink bag and that draws out the ink provided in the ink bag, and a rectangular box-shaped case that houses the ink bag. Further, in order that the printer can detect a remaining amount of the ink, the cartridge is sometimes provided with a member that moves inside the case in accordance with a reduction in the amount of ink remaining inside the ink bag. A cartridge is known in which a detection plate is bonded to the ink bag and a position of the detection plate drops as the amount of remaining ink decreases.